


Bedtime Story

by cycnus39, eve_k



Category: Batman (Comics), Iron Man (Comic)
Genre: Comic, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 01:12:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cycnus39/pseuds/cycnus39, https://archiveofourown.org/users/eve_k/pseuds/eve_k





	Bedtime Story

_Bedtime Story_

 Story by Cyc and art by Evie

created in 2010

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
